on heaven's eve
by KiraSakura
Summary: ok, so sora had a vampire stalker who claimed he loved him. and now he wanted to drink his blood. top that with stuck in the cold and life starts to look pretty damned depressing .x. rikusora .x. vampire!riku .x. valentines for digimagic and dai .x.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM.

Warnings: Um um um blood? vampire!Riku?

Author's Notes: Valentines for Digimagic and Dai (double D!). Anyways, speaking of which, why not go and read their stuff? Dai's is AMAZING. Seriously. She's Moolnight Fire, by the way. I've known Dai since my Chrno Crusade days, and honestly, she is great. Her stamina is WOW and her wording is... just... GO READ. You'll see what I mean. And Digi said she wanted a vampire!Riku fic once upon a Christmas fic (yeah, feel free to kill me for that. you try spending your holidays watching your parents fight like male cats and see where your will to write holiday fics goes) so here you go. Both of you.

__

_**--- 7**__**th**__** December 2007 --- **_

"_1__ST__ of December_

_A Christmas Mystery_

_Written by Yuna Hikari_

_Photo's by Rikku Hikari and Paine Nomura_

_Yes, ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, it's that time of year again. Santa's adding the finishing touches to those toys, and the elves are double-checking the sleigh. Rudolph is chowing down on carrots, and preparing for the long and tiring journey around the world. This is the season of joy, and comfort, right? Wrong. For the last 25 years, every Boxer's Day, a frozen corpse has been found propped up against the fountain in Central Square. No one knows how these people die, or who did it. But it seems that the killer targets younger people, often males. The person - the unlucky soul - have had all blood drained from their body, and have been dressed in white. The only way the blood is drained, it seems, is from the neck. Yes, two small puncture wounds are almost always found on the right side of the neck. Police have been puzzling over this for the last 23 or so years, wondering how these people are killed. _

_Another interesting things about these deaths is the fact that in every left hand a single, black rose has been placed. Of course, in the language of flowers, a black rose means death. But, about four years ago, a pair of twins, known as Kairi and Naminé Nakamura, was found. Instead of the regulation white, they were dressed in satin gowns of blue, looking like they dated back from the 1800's. Their wrists had been cut open, oo, but the pair of pierce marks were there. In their hands were yellow roses, meaning friendship. A letter was found, stating the following:_

Please, treasure these two souls, for they bought me happiness, an emotion I have not felt for over two hundred years. They have helped ease my suffering, have helped make the ache of loss go. In a time when I was sure I could only feel sadness, anger and pain, they bought a sliver of sunshine into my life. Treat their deceased bodies with care.

I forever thank you.

_Yes, the one who wrote the letter, the killer we believe, claims to be over two hundred years of age. Thus, the plot thickens. And the killer seems to state that these two girls were his friends. And, on the day they were lowered into the ground, a person appeared. The person was dressed in a long, black full-body coat, with the hood up and covering the face. The body was more masculine, so we have deducted he was male. In his hands he carried a large bouquet of yellow roses and sweet peas. He placed these on the girls fresh grave, in front of everyone, and said, "May the light watch over your days, and the dark watch over your nights. Rest well" _

_People then made the connection, and realised the killer was right there, in front of them. Panic and shock overwhelmed the group, and the killer disappeared in the midst of chaos. He hasn't made any other attempts to contact us. Obviously, the killer is using some sort of poison that kicks in after it has been completely digested. Scientists are still trying to figure out what, though._

_6__th__ of December_

_Letter to the Editor_

_To the editor,_

_In your previous article, 'A Christmas Mystery', you stated that the killer was using some sort of poison. This is obviously not true. Puncture marks to the side of the neck can only mean one thing, and one thing only: Vampire. How else would you explain the killer's old age? Or his sudden disappearance in the middle of the funeral? Vampire's have made appearances through out the ages. Take the year 1679, for example. It claims that the sighting of 'Night People' was seen, before the group of blood-suckers drained an entire village dry. The Guild of Slayers, or just 'Slayers' was then formed, and they made it their life's mission to vanquish these creatures of evil. They were successful in their mission, and have successfully wiped the creatures of night off the face of the planet. They--"_

"That's enough, Aerith" Leon waved his hand. Aerith smiled softly, and closed the newspaper she had been reading from. She leaned back in her chair, and smiled at her older brother.

"He still hasn't found his light. He must be hurting horribly," Aerith murmured as she stirred her coffee half-heartedly. Leon sighed, and ran a hand through his mouse brown hair. His grey-blue eyes looked to the window of the kitchen, where the bright, clear light of the full moon filtered in. The light illuminated the room, highlighting him and his sister, and he murmured, "He must hurry. Heaven's Eve is but seventeen days away. And this is his last chance. If he does not convince the one who will return him to human form…"

"… he'll die" Aerith finished, and she followed Leon's gaze out the window, watching as a sleek figure leapt from the rooftop next to theirs and over to the next one.

_**--- 24**__**th**__** December 2007 ---**_

"See ya tomorrow, Sora!"

A short blue-eyed teen with spiky brunette hair waved to his co-workers as he left the grocery store he worked at, pulling his coat around his shoulders tighter. It was quite chilly out, what with frozen water drifting down from the cloudy sky. The snow was a soft white colour, the tiny flakes utterly mesmerizing. Sora loved how different each one was, enjoying the feeling of them melting on his palm. Grinning, Sora broke out into a sprint, laughing quietly to himself. No one payed any attention to him, and he danced along the path, a silly grin on his face. He didn't notice the person following him.

Riku watched as the younger boy pranced about, his sea-green eyes finding the way he was so carefree amusing. He licked his pale lips, and pushed away a strand of silver hair. His fangs were growing, the smell of the smaller boy's blood utterly intoxicating. There was a sweet scent about it, yet there was also that smell that was so utterly Sora. It made his stomach growl with hunger, and Riku had to resist the urge to run over to the boy and sink his fangs into his elegant neck that very instant. But no, that would attract attention, and he didn't feel like having another article written about him in the newspaper.

He frowned slightly when he remembered the letter to the editor, wondering briefly if a Slayer had written that. He knew that they had cast their net two hundred years ago, and slowly, very slowly, had been drawing it closed. They were killing vampires like they were slaughtering cattle, and Riku could only wonder how many halflings had been killed. Halflings, those who were of human and vampire breed. Hybrids. The only vampires who could revert to human form. Riku was one himself, the fourth son of Sephiroth, Vampire Lord of the Japanese islands and the Chinese coast. He held a lot of power, but the Asian division of the Slayers had destroyed him, along with the rest of the clan, when Riku had been thirteen. Riku had only escaped because Cloud, his mother's older brother, had taken him out for the day. They had returned to find the fortress nothing but a burning pile of rubble, the entire clan either dead, or hiding themselves away inside the surrounding forest. Cloud had hidden him away, the two travelling to America. Once there, Cloud had made Riku drink from him, while performing the Ritual of Turning. Three days later Cloud woke up with fangs.

Sephiroth had taken a human female wife, but had had a male vampire lover. Zack was an exotic change, coming from Spain, and Riku had utterly adored him. He would sit and tell him and his three brothers - Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo - about the land there, of it's beauty. He told them of how the blood there tasted sweet and spicy, and how the woman would dance and how the men would sing. Riku had always wanted to go there. He had gone five years ago, where he had met Kairi and Naminé. The three had quickly become friends; the two girls opted to return to America with him. Then he had gotten sick, needing to drink, but he had refused.

In the end, they had slit their wrists and forced him to.

He had done nothing but cry for about two weeks after.

Riku suddenly smirked, watching as Leon, Cloud's lover, the one who turned him back to a human, initiated the 'plan'. Riku had had his eye on Sora for the last year, and had sworn to his friends that he was the one. He was the Light.

The taller brunette stopped Sora, and said, "Hey, kid, can you help me? I'm not sure where I am, exactly. I'm trying to get to that deserted part of town. You know, where they find those bodies and stuff? That they closed off for Christmas? I'm a reporter"

Sora paused, and turned his blue eyes up to Leon. He smiled softly, and pointing down the street explained, "It's down the street, then you turn on Anthony Rd, and keep going along it, before turning left and--"

Leon shook his head, and sighing said, "Can you show me? It'll only take a little while of your time, I promise. I'll pay you"

Sora bit his bottom lip, before shrugging and motioning for Leon to follow him. Riku grinned, and followed them.

_**---**_

"Here we are" Sora smiled at the brunette. Leon nodded, taking in the serene scene. A large fountain sat in the centre of the place, the snow falling softly to the ground. He nodded at the smaller boy and he walked over to the fountain. He bent over it as if he was studying it, before letting out a cry.

"My contacts!"

Sora rushed over, and dropped to his knees, and helped Leon dig through the snow. Leon sighed, always hating this part, and suddenly he grabbed Sora's wrist, and holding the boy in a vice like grip he withdrew a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. Sora's eyes widened, and he tried to pull away from Leon's grasp. It was no use, though, and he could watch as Leon clicked the cuffs around his wrist, and the other end to the hoops that stuck out from the fountain's rim.

"The… the Hell?!" Sora cried, trying to pull away. Leon stood back up, brushing away the snow that clung to his jeans, and said, "Sorry. But we kinda need you to stay there for a while. You'll meet your destiny tonight"

"My_destiny_?! What, so you can a have gang bang or something?! Help! Somebody help!" Sora screamed, terror welling up in his throat. Leon frowned, and snapped, "No one can hear you"

Sora just continued to cry for help, and tried to get free. Shaking his head, Leon looked around, blue grey eyes finally landing upon the black clothed figure that was delicately perched upon the top of a building. Aqua eyes watched, and Leon raised his hand. Riku nodded, and watched as Leon walked off, leaving a gently crying Sora behind.

_**---**_

Sora sat shivering, trying ever so often to feebly to pull away from the cuffs. It was dark now, about midnight, and Sora was sure he was gonna end up dead. After all, wasn't it around this time that the killer turned up? Maybe that guy had been working for the killer, or the killer had taken a loved one hostage. All anger for the tall brunette disappeared at that thought, and Sora slumped against the edge of the fountain. It had stopped snowing ages ago, leaving nothing but a layer of frozen white.

It was cold.

"Damnit…" Sora whimpered, trying to bury further into his coat. He closed his eyes, before jerking up when he heard a gentle chuckle in front of him. Blue eyes shot open, meeting glowing aqua ones.

The tall silverette who stood before smiled warmly, his eyes glittering with amusement. He was dressed in a heavy black trench coat, a white scarf securely around his neck. Licking his lips, the boy, who could be no more than a few years older than Sora, grinned, and said, "Hi. I'm Riku"

Sora blinked, then melted in relief.

"Thank God you're here! You can help me! This guy locked me here and I think that killer threatened him that he would kill his family or something and the killer is gonna kill me and I need you to help me!" Sora exclaimed, waving his free hand in the air. Riku laughed lightly, and ignoring Sora's plea said, "Do you believe in vampires, Sora?"

Sora froze, and whispered, "H--how do you know my name?"

Riku cocked his head to one side, and replied, "Because I've had my eye on you for the last year. Your name is Sora Kusunagi. You live alone, work at Lockhart Grocers, your best friends are Roxas Valentine and Axel Moriyama-Flurry, your favourite food is vanilla pocky and you're allergic to almonds. See?"

Sora's mouth opened and closed, before he whimpered, "W… what?"

Riku smiled gently, and bent down to be level with the smaller boy. He reached out, and placed his hand under Sora's chin. He raised his face to meet his, and he said, "Sora. As I said, my name is Riku. I'm from the Tanaka clan, the ruling clan of Japan and some of China. I'm a halfling - a vampire human hybrid. I need to find my Light soon, because the Guild of Slayers has been starting to figure out my moves. You're my Light, Sora. I need to drink from you and then I'll become human. You understand?"

"I… you… vampire… drink… you actually expect me to believe that shit?!" Sora suddenly yelled, feeling angry and frustrated. "Was this some sort of fucked up joke Axel arranged?!"

Riku couldn't help it, and he burst into laughter. Sora squeaked in anger, brows furrowed. Finally Riku stop laughing, and breathing heavily, the odd chuckle escaping his throat he said, "Sora, you have to believe me. I'm a vampire. I've fallen in love with you. I. Love. You. You're my Light, the one who will bring me from the Darkness"

Sora gaped at the sudden love confession. Riku sighed, and leant forward, pressing his lips against Sora's in an attempt to make him understand. Sora made an odd little noise in the back of his throat, before ripping his head away. He glared at Riku, and hissed, "OK, just stop! Just… stop! You honestly expect me believe any of that?!"

Tears started to well up in Sora's blue eyes, and he choked out, "You… you tell Axel he's a sick bastard! He knows… he knows that I don't believe in love, or any of that shit! Just go away!"

Riku opened his mouth to retort, when suddenly he let out a hiss of pain. Pain was starting to blossom in his heart, and desperate he cried, "Sora! I know you were hurt when that wench cheated on you! I'm sorry she did that! But you have to believe me! I have to feed every Christmas Eve otherwise I'll die! I'll die, Sora! Turn to dust! I want to have the chance to live without fear, Sora. I can't do that without you. _Please_. I love you too much to leave you, Sora… please…"

His breathing turned harsh as he doubled over, clutching the area above his heart. God, it hurt.

"Please, Sora. I don't want to force you… but… argh…"

Sora started to panic, flailing his arm, and crying, "OK, OK! Just… stop! Drink, or whatever!"

Riku looked up, and realised that Sora still didn't believe him. Groaning, he allowed his fangs to grow. Sora's eyes widened as he watched the two glistening bones extend over Riku's bottom lip. Riku locked eyes with him, and Sora was suddenly flooded with a feeling of sadness and depression, of want and love. They made his mind hazy, and he heard Riku whisper, "Are you sure?"

Suddenly he decided that he didn't want Riku to die, and he nodded once. He watched as Riku crept closed, before moaning softly when a small pink tongue flicked out over his cheek. Something inside was responding to this person, and a delicious warmth washed over him again and again. He felt Riku push away his scarf and coat, revealing his throat. He leant over and gently kissed it, loving the sweet scent of blood that lay just underneath the skin.

"This might hurt a bit" Was the last thing Sora heard before he felt a pair of sharpened points sink into his neck. He groaned and gasped, shaking in pain. He was starting to feel dizzy, and then he gasped again when all pain washed away, leaving nothing but desire. He was starting to feel hot, need growing inside him. Riku moaned too, the same feeling washing over him, as he continued to drink. The Ritual of Returning marks that Aerith and Cloud had lain down earlier started to glow up through the snow, and Riku felt his powers disappearing, his human side taking over his vampire side.

Finally he drew back. Sora whimpered at the loss, and licking his lips he looked at his Light. The smaller boy was panting, an obvious bulge in his pants. Riku knew he was in the same state, and he quickly searched his pockets for the key to the cuff. The moment he unlocked them Sora jumped him, hungrily pressing his lips against his, hissing, "Take me. Just fucking take me"

Riku happily obliged, loving the feeling of being a full-bred human.

_**--- December 24**__**th**__** 2008 ---**_

Riku stood next to Sora as they observed the place they had first met, Sora smiled gleefully as Riku bent down and presented him with a ring. Sora replied with a definite yes, feeling love and adoration for this man in front of him bloom in his chest.


End file.
